fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato/Quotes
Enemy Hayato Conquest Chapter 20 Vs. Corrin *'Hayato': So you're the one the divine Yato chose? Pfft. Laughable. I thought the chosen hero would be a warrior, but you're more bark than bite. *'Corrin': I'm being ridiculed...by a child. *sigh*. When Fuga told me I'd be battling someone as strong as he was...you're not exactly what I had in mind. *'Hayato': I TOLD you I'm no child! Do not underestimate me, fool! Prepare to crumble beneath the weight of my magic! *'Corrin': Do your worst, kid! Defeat Revelation Chapter 9 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "The stars are all in alignment for me right now. Let's do this!" (surge) * "Who would leave something like this lying around?" (found item) * "A little extra practice never hurts!" (weapon proficiency) * "Are you going to buy me something? I hope it's nice!" (accessory gift) ** "Wait, is that really for me? How'd you know exactly what I wanted?" (accessory gift received) ** "This is a really thoughtful gift. Thank you so much, Corrin." (accessory gift received) ** "Yes, I am another year closer to my prime. Thank you for remembering!" (friendship birthday gift) ** "I'm so glad we're together to celebrate such an important day-- my birthday!" (married birthday gift) ** "What is this? Thanks, I guess." (accessory gift: bath towel) * "Can we chat later? I'm working on a new spell right now." (idle) * "I still have a lot of work to do before the next battle..." (idle) * "I know it's not easy to keep this place running smoothly. Thank you." (idle) * "Hello, Corrin. Did you want to see a magic trick?" (idle) * "I'm bored. Know any good stories?" (idle) * "Please...make yourself at home in our humble castle." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Tell me, what are your pursuits outside of battle?" (hobby) * "It would make sense for us to team up in the next battle, don't you think?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I'm always hard at work on my charms." (hobby) * "Yes, that's a good idea. You'll get to see my incredible strength in action!" (team up) Asking - Married Replying - Married * "I love you too! I'll say it out loud for the whole world to hear!" (love) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!" (Invite) * "I can't be playing hopscotch like some little brat. Let's play chess instead." (Invite) * "So you want to see more of my spells?" (Invite) * "My room was dark. You don't mind if I sleep in here...do you?" (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "Welcome back. You don't mind if I take a nap in here, do you? My room is so dark..." (Entrance) * "You're home. Of course I wasn't sitting around here waiting! I have stuff to do." (Entrance) * "Finally! You're back! I was waiting for you, and I must have dozed off..." (Awakening - Good) * "Gah! I'm awake! You don't have to smack me around like that." (Awakening - Bad) * "You're back! I wanted to show you what you mean to me. I hope you like flowers." (Flowers) * "If you want, I could stick around awhile longer, so we can chat." (Exiting) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Today is your birthday, isn't it? Please accept my sincerest congratulations." * "I wish you well." Level Up *"Nothing is impossible for me." (6+ stats up) *"I can really feel the difference!" (4-5 stats up) *"It's about what I expected" (2-3 stats up) *"I'm, uh, strong enough as is." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Does this make me look older?" Roster An orphan from the Wind Tribe raised by their chief, Fuga. He is a magical prodigy, but baby-faced and overcompensates with high-handed speech. Sensitive about his height. Born on 9/19. Help Description A naive but incredibly self-confident diviner of the Wind Tribe. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Enemy spotted!" * "I'll go with you." * "No dying on me!" * "I'm here for you." * "Let's make this quick." * "I can be of service." * "Okay, let's go!" * "We won't lose!" * "Let's fight together!" Attack Stance * "Forget about me?" * "I'm here too!" * "We weren't finished!" Guard Stance * "Can't let you do that!" * "You okay?" Critical/Skill *"Your time is at an end!" *"Ha ha ha ha!" *"Goodbye." *"You underestimated me." Defeated Enemy * "So weak." * "Like I was gonna lose." * "You're no match for ''me." * "Learned your lesson?" * "Hmph." * "As expected." Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "We won't lose." * "I had it covered..." * "Whoa, you're strong." * "Good, very good!" Defeated by Enemy *"At least I'm...dying like a man..." Confession "Let's write the next chapter of our lives together. I love you..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes